Offizielle Infoseite zur 38. Hackeball HM 2014 in Axtistan
Wilkommen auf der offiziellen Infoseite zur 38. Hackeball Weltmeisterschaft auf Hacké´ die 2014 in Axtistan stattfinden wird. Diese Seite veröffentlich ab Mittwoch dem 28. Mai laufend (mehr oder weniger) interessante Fakten zum größten Event des Jahres. Gesponsert wird unsere Redaktion dabei von FeMiTV und Konter!TV. 1) Die WM 1.1 Organisation Diese WM ist die am aufwendigsten organisierte aller Zeiten. Die Axtistaner wollen damit, wie schon bei den vorherigen Austragungen im eigenen Land (1934 und 1950) und den Winterhackeball WM-Austragungen (1934 und 1990), dieses Ereignis revolutionieren. Trotz dieses Aufwandes ist diese WM die billigste in diesem Jahrtausend, da nur ein einziges Stadion neu gebaut werden musste und die Infrastruktur bereits vorhanden war. Modernisierungsarbeiten waren nur bei wenigen Stadien erforderlich und auch für Unterkünfte war bereits gesorgt. Der besten WM aller Zeiten steht also nichts mehr im Wege! 1.1.2 Organisationskommitee Das axtistanische Organisationskommitee besteht aus drei Knechten und dem Vorsitzenden, sowie einem vierten Knecht. Die drei Knechte sind Lou (medizinischer Assistent), Arnie (Medienassistent) und Nedyr (Computerassistent/ Logistikassistent), der vierte Knecht ist Robert-Roland (Sportassistent). Der Vorsitzende ist Bonsu Pipimpaddl Opsukoppolis III Hammer von Pokur ist ein wohlhabender axtistanischer Ogranisations- und Hackeballfreak der auch der Vorsitzende der Firma "Creaxte" ist. 1.2 Publikum Bei der WM werden bis zu 6 Millionen Zuseher in den Stadien erwartet. Das waäre die größte bisher dagewesene Zahl und würde den iqualienischen Rekord (4,9 Millionen) weit hinter sich lassen. Die Zahl der Zuschauer ist durchaus realistisch, da eine durschnittliche Auslastung von bis zu 92% in Axtistan üblich ist. Die axtistanischen Fans sind die begeistertsten der Welt, aber auch die die am ehesten zum Verzeihen bei Misserfolgen bereit sind. 2) Wer wird Weltmeister? Die Frage wer den Pokal schlussendlich gewinnt ist die am meisten diskutierte der ganzen WM. Gemeinhin geöten immer die Hackistaner, die Iqualiener und die Axtistaner, sowie in den letzten Jahren auch die Hammeruner als Favoriten. Grundsätzlich ist es daher für eine engere Auswahl sinnvoll, die Favoriten etwas genauer zu betrachten. 2.1 Was spricht für einen Heimsieg? (Analyse: Axtistan) Der Gastgeber hat nach den Rückschlägen, unter anderem bei der letzten WM (Achtelfinal-Aus), ein unfassbar starkes Team aufgebaut. Viele junge Talente wurden von Trainer Horst zu einem unvergleichlichen Team zusammengefügt. Sie können austeilen, sie können einstecken und erstmals seit den Neunzigern scheint das Torwartproblem gelöst zu sein. Auf allen Positionen spielen hervorragende, aber nicht eigenbrötlerische, Einzelkönner die mit Tricks und Luft ihre Gegner zu Staub zerkombinieren. Doch auch dieses Starensemble hat einen Schwachpunkt: Das Alter. Der Altersdurchschnitt ist so niedrig wie nie zuvor! Nur wenige erfahrene Spieler sind mit dabei und die sitzen hauptsächlich auf der Ersatzbank (z.B: Donaldinho). Auch leztes Jahr zeigte sich, dass die Erfahrung fehlte, ansonsten wären sie wohl kaum in Schönheit gestorben. Doch die damalige Halbfinalniederlage in der Copá Bermùda hat das Team angeblich noch gestärkt. Ein weitere erschwerender Faktor ist, dass die Erwartungshaltung so groß ist wie nie zuvor. Das Team wird bereits ständig mit dem von 1982 verglichen (gemeinhin das beste aller Zeiten) und die axtistanische Nationalmannschaft hat noch nie bei einer Heim-WM ein spiel NICHT gewonnen. Ein einziges Unentschieden in der Vorrunde könnte also entweder bereits für große Enttäuschung sorgen, oder aber den Druck vermindern. 2.2 Seit 20 Jahren wird gewartet (Analyse: Hackistan) 1994 war es, als das bis dahin beste hackistanische Nationalteam im Strafstoßschießen den Pokal gewann. Hochverdient und eigentlcih verspätet, denn die Axtistaner waren damals keine harter Gegner aber eben Effizient (3 Chancen und 2 Tore in 130 Minuten). Nun gibt es eine neue Stargeneration, die vielleicht sogar noch besser ist. Das Team besteht aus hervorragenden Einzelkönnern, die als Kollektiv beinahe unschlagbar sind. Es gibt unter Trainer Ruudi Völler eine perfekte Mischung aus erfahrenen und jungen Spielern die sich perfekt ergänzen. Sie können Tricks und Luft, sind zur Not stark bei Standard und kämpferisch und sie sind effizient. Kann dieses Team überhaupt verlieren? Die Antwort lautet "Ja" und wurde in der Zwischenrunde der Copá Bermùda letztes Jahr geliefert. Zwar geann Hackistan schlussendlich den Pokal (zum ersten Mals seit 1997 wurde wieder ein Titel geholt), jedoch mit einem kleinen Schönheitsfehler: In der Zwischenrunde gab es eine vernichtende Niederlage gegen Axtistan, die später Drittplatzierten. Bei diesem Spiel offenbarte sich die alte hackistanische Schwäche. Zunächst kommt es oft vor, dass die Hackistaner etwas lethargisch wirken und erst durch eine gefährliche Situation oder ein Tor der Gegner in Fahrt kommen. Das fatale hierbei ist, dass es gegen ein starkes Team wie z.B: Axtistan oder auch Hammerun zu diesem Zeitpunkt meistens zu spät ist um anzufangen mitzuspielen. Ist einmal die Kontrolle verloren so ist es kaum möglich sie wieder zu erlangen, hier muss der Rekordweltmeister auf sein Kämpferherz vertrauen. Eine weiter Schwäche ist die häufig auftretende Nervosität der Hackistaner bei großen Spielen. Bei den großen Spielen der letzten Fünf Jahre war das häufig ihr Grabstein, dennoch ist es aufgrund der letzten Erfolge eher unwahrscheinlich, dass es diesmal zum Problem werden könnte, denn die meisten hackistanischen Spieler sind Große Partien von ihren Vereinen gewöhnt. 2.3 Die Serie ist gerissen, ist die WM der Rückweg zum Erfolg? (Analyse: Hammerun) Der Titelverteidiger war in den letzten Jahren das Aushängeschild im Hackeballsport, doch diese Fassade begann bei den Hackyschen Spielen thumb|Hammeruns Cani ist langsam gewordenin Donlon zu bröckeln. Die Siegsserie ist vorüber und das Team wurde trotzdem kaum verändert, ebenso wenig die Spielweise. Das hat folgenden Grund: Es funktioniert immer noch, es fehlte letztens eben nur das Quäntchen Glück. Die Hammeruner haben bei den letzten Turnieren keinesfalls versagt, sondern sind vielmehr immer unter den besten Teams gewesen. Ob sie ihren Platz als Nummer 1 der Welt behalten können ist trotzdem fraglich. Anders als bei Hackistan und Axtistan sind es nämlich spielerische Schwächen die dem Trainer Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Die meisten Spieler sind schon älter und deshalb auch langsamer geworden. Ihre technischen Fähigkeiten und Qualifikatuionen stehen freilich außer Frage, doch ist der Tempomangel durchaus ein Problem. In der Abwehr gab es vor allem beim Härtetest gegen Axtistan Schwierigkeiten, es bleibt aber noch der Trost, dass mit Iker Martillas einer der besten Keeper der Welt hinter der Mannschaft steht. Mit etwas mehr Glück und vielleicht auch etwas mehr Kämpferherz ist es durchaus möglich, dass Hammerun erneut Weltmeister wird und damit die Führung in der Weltrangliste sogar noch ausbaut, doch das alternde Team ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen, denn ein Laufduell kann, vor allem gegen Stars wie Möspeis oder Pokao, bereits alles bedeuten. 2.4 Iqualien Auch die blauen Uropameister dürfen auf der Liste der Favoriten nie vergessen werden, schließlich gibt es kaum eine Team, dass eher als Turniermannschaft bezeichnet werden kann. Die zuletzt dargebotenen Leistungen waren alle aus der oberen Kategorie, trotzdem fehlt das Land aufgrund des neuen Berechnungssystems bei den forderen Plätzen der Weltrangliste. Spielerisch sind ungewöhnlicherweise vor allem Sturm und Mittelfeld der Grund für die letzten Erfolge, die alte Mauer-Taktik wurde zu Grabe getragen. Trotzdme sind auch die Verteidigung und vor allem der Torwart Dario Hofa ein guter Schutz vor Toren Die größte Schwäche der Mannschaft ist das momentan vorhandene Fitnessdefizit. Gegen Ende der Spielzeit wirkten die Iqualiener zuletz oft müder und langsamer als andere Profis. Natürlich kann auch das Alter der Spieler damit zusammenhängen, doch im Endeffekt ist klar: Die anderen Trainer sind keine Nasenbohrer und haben sicherlich gute Analysen durchgeführt. Gegen Ende der Partien werden sie versuch zuzuschlagen. Obwohl die Iqualiener durchaus zu den Top-Favoriten zählen wäre der Titelgewinn aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse doch eher überraschend. Den Profis, die zum großteil in Urin versammelt sind, fehlt in der iqualienischen Serie A eine angemessene Herausforderung und so häufig finden Spiele auf internationaler Ebene nicht statt, dass sie genug daraus lernen könnten. Die größte Frage wird also sein, ob der Trainer das Team rechtzeitig fit bekommt. 2.5 Axtentinien Die weiß-blauen haben zwar zurzet ein starkes, aber kein herausragendes Team. Es gibt Schwächen, vor allem in der Abwehr und auch ein richtiger Superstar, wie einst Maradonner oder Messie fehlt. Auch im Tor steht ein eher zweitklassiger Mann, wodurch die Siegfähigkeit der Südhammerikaner stark verringert wird. Es wird eine Menge Glück nötig sein um den Titel zu holen doch auszuschließen ist das nicht, denn die Klasse wäre grundsätzlich da. Wenn es dem Coach gelingt das Team zu einem starken Kollektiv zu formen, dann wäre es durchaus vergleichbar mit dem Weltmeisterteam von 1986 und 1990. Sollte ihm das gelinge, dann wird aus dem Mitfavoriten Axtentinien ein Top-Favorit und gefährlicher Gegner. 2.6 Monsterrat Auch die blauen Monster haben Anspruch auf den Titel. In den letzten Jahren ging es immer weiter bergauf, wenn auch der ganz große Erfolg noch fehlt. Die Jugendarbeit die geleistet wurde ist hervorragend und brachte viele neue potentielle Stars hervor. Fraglich ist nur ob die zuletzt aufgetretenen Schwächen in der Abwehr behoben werden können. Sollte dem nicht so sein, dann wird für einen großen Erfolg wohl auch eine große Menge Glück erforderlich sein. Anders als bei den axtistanern setzen die Monster eher auf Tricks und Boden. Das führt dazu, dass sie sich oft in der gegnerischen Defensive festlaufen, aber ihre Stärke bei Standards ist ein großer Trumpf, der sie durchaus weit bringen kann. 2.7 Anglistan Nach dem Finaleinzug bei der Copá Bermùda letztes Jahr ist den Anglistanern wohl einiges zuzutrauen. Auch im Finale hatten sie etwas Pech und zogen in einer ausgeglichenen Partie den Kürzeren. Vermutlich werden sie ihr bewährtes System erneut verwenden und keine Experimente machen. Sie sind stark auf allen Positionen und mit Joe Tart hat sich auch das Torwartproblem in Luft aufgelöst. Nun sollte sich die Anglistaner vor allem darauf konzentrieren wieder etwas mehr kreativität ins Spiel zu bringen. Alles was sie tun wirkt einstudiert und sie werden dadurch berechenbar. Einen solchen Fehler kann man sich bei einer WM nicht leisten, wie schon das letzte Testspiel gegen Hackistan gezeigt hat: Sie verloren 1:4. Zwar hatten sie von Anfang an etwas Pech, doch sollte sie einfach noch mehr Kreativität zeigen, gekämpft hätten sie ja: sie lagen schon 0:4 zurück und gaben nicht auf, ntutzen jedoch ein paar vielversprechende Chancen nicht. Folglich müssen sie auch Effizienter werden, denn wie beim Fußball gilt, die Tore die man vorne nicht schießt bekommt man hinten. 2.8 Saturnowitsch Warum dieses Land das letzte in der Liste ist? Nun das Beste kommt nun mal zum Schluss. Natürlich trifft das nicht ganz zu, denn Saturnowitsch gilt "nur" als Mitfavorit. Doch wohl als gefährlichster: Sie sind schnell, effizient und ein hervorragendes Kollektiv. Zwar stechen kaum Einzelkönner hervor, doch sind sie zusammen extrem stark. Mit Janeg Kursaufov haben sie auch einen der trickreichsten Trainer überhaupt. Ein kleines Problem könnte es aber dennoch geben. Achten sie mal auf Keeper Eric Saamen: Der rührt keinen Finger! Erst wenn er richtig motiviert wird (mit Keksen und Bananenshakes) ist er einsatzbereit. Allerdings ist er wie die Legende Ravellic leicht reizbar und sollte nicht attackiert (oder beschimpft) werden. Wenn er aber heiß läuft, dann ist alles möglich: Vom Tümpel bis zum Titel. 3) Die Top-Stars Wie bisher immer, so wird auch diesmal der beste Spieler der WM ausgezeichnet. Doch wer wird es sein? Wir stellen nun einige ganz heißte und einige lauernde Kandidaten vor. 3.1 Pokao Pokao ist wohl die größte Entdeckung des Jahres 2012. Seitdem ist er nicht mehr zu bremsen, auch wenn die Titel bisher eher mager waren, so thumb|Pokao soll Axtistan zum Titel führen wie einst der große Saúl (Bild, 1934)seind seine Einzelauszeichnungen doch schon zu einer großen Sammlung angewachsen. Er spielt eindeutig auf einen noch nie dagewesenen Niveau und gilt unter vielen Experten als bester aktiver Spieler. Doch muss erwähnt werden, dass seine Erfahrungen mit dem Nationalteam eher dünn gesäht sind. Erst 15 Einsätze hatter, bei denen er aber immerhin 14 Treffer erzielte, doch er bestritt bisher erst ein einziges Turnier, da er sonst entweder krank oder verhindert war. Ein entscheidender Fakktor wird sein ob er seine Fähigkeiten ausspielen kann, immerhin ruhe auch große Erwartungen auf den schmalen Schultern des kleinen (Körpergröße: 1,63m), begnadeten Technikers. Auch auf den Titel des Schützenkönigs ist er ein Anwärter, doch spielt er dafür wohl zu teamdienlich. Er beherrescht Tricks, Luft und Boden, ist schnell, quirlig, teamdienlich, abschlussstark, und kann durchaus auch mal vier bis sechs Gegner ausspielen. Trotz allem blieb er bescheiden und hebt sich nie durch irgendwelche ... komischen Dinge hervor. 3.2 Marcel Möspeis Seine Karriere gilt als Zeichen dafür, dass ein wahrer Hackistaner niemals aufgibt: Ursprünglich stieg er steil bergauf, wurde hackistanischer Meister, zum Star des Nationalteams, wurde Vizeweltmeister, Vizebermudameister und dahoam WM-Dritter. Doch dann begann der Abstieg. Seine Leistungen wurden schlechter und er musste sogar ins Ausland wechseln, verpasste die WM in Südchorea. Doch dann stieg er wie ein Phönix aus der Asche. Seine Leistungen verbesserten sich stetig und nun wurde er mit der Auszeichnung als wertvollster Spieler der hackistanischen Liga belohnt. Er ist beidfüßig, kann fritzefische Tore schießen (ajso von irgendwo), ist schnell und kann Tricks und Luft, ohne dabei die Kontrolle über den Ball zu verlieren. Trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten (er ist auch ein unglaublich guter Freistoß- und Strafstoßschütze) spielt er immer teamdienlich und hebt sich ausschließlich durch seine guten Leistungen hervor. 3.3 Gáwret Brillibert Der klingarisch-hackitsanische Jungstar ist vor allem auf den Titel des Schützenkönigs ein Anwärter. Doch sollte er einen Lichten Moment haben, oder gar die ganze WM über einen Genie-Streich nach dem anderen liefern, so wird er sehr wohl ein heißer Kandidat für den Titel als bester Spieler des Turniers. Er ist der sicherlich abschlussstärkste Hackeballspieler der jemals gelebt hat und hat als einziger in der Geschichte mehr Tore erzielt als Spiele bestritten. Er war in jeder Alttersklasse herausragend und wäre schon letztes Jahr fast zum Schützenkönig der Copá Bermùda geworden. Auch wurde er letztes Jahr bei der Wahl zum Welthackeballer des Jahres auf Platz 8 gewählt. Spannend wird sicher ob er wieder an einer Ladehemmung leidet wie letztes Jahr bei der Bermudameisterschaft, doch seine Qualitäten stehen sicherlich völlig außer Zweifel. Er ist beidfüßig, schießt jedoch mit links noch stärker ("Der hod an urnlichn Homma drauf!", soll Armin Winterklamm gesagt haben), zudem ist er schnell und sehr beweglich. Es gibt keinen Körperteil mit dem er nicht treffen kann. 3.4 Cani Cani ist seit etwa einem Jahrzehnt bei jedem Turnier ein Kandidat für den ersten Platz bei der Wahl zum besten Spieler. Diesen gewann er auch schon, z.B: bei der letzten WM. Er ist der zurzeit beste Spielregisseur und sicher noch hungrig auf weiter Titel. Trotz der Alterserscheinungen (er ist langsam geworden) spielt er immer noch auf einem Top-Niveau und gilt nicht umsonst als vielleicht kreativster Hackeballspieler der Gegenwart. Er denkt und lenkt das Spiel des Weltmeisters seit langen Jahren erfolgreich und ist bekannt dafür, dass es ihm nicht an Tricks mangelt und warum sollte nicht mal einer vom alten Schlag gewinnen? 3.5 Andrea Perle Der iqualienische Regisseur ist einer der trickreichsten Spieler bei dieser WM. Er ist immer für ein Tor bei Standards gut und trifft fast jeden Strafstoß. Seine Pässe machen oft den Unterschied und er gehört damit zu denjenigen die im alleingang ein Spiel entscheiden können. Der Titel des Uropameisters im Vorjahr hat auch ihn sicher sehr motiviert und auch die Erfolge mit dem Verein sprechen für sich. 4) Jungstars Neben den Top-Stars, die sich während der letzten Jahre einen Namen gemacht haben darf man auf keinen Fall die vergessen, die während der Meisterschaft zu Ruhm kommen, so wie einst Toto Schillerski. Zu den Kandidaten für so eine Überraschung zählt sicherlich Gabriel Milotic, der Spielmacher der Hackistaner. Er ist einer der glanzvollsten Aufsteiger der jüngsten Hackeballgeschichte der mit seinen Vorlagen immer wieder die ganze Verteidigung aushebelt, auch wenn es ihm noch an Erfahrung, Tricks und Luft mangelt. Auch Paul Poker und Karim Benziener aus Monsterrat sollte man für einen steilen Aufstieg auf der Rechnung haben. Weiters muss man sicherlich auch mit einigen axtistanischen Jünglingen wie Rémario oder Rivalo rechnen. 5) Torhüter Kein Team kann Weltmeister werden ohne den Mann der die Bälle aus dem Netz fischt, bzw. der verhindern soll, dass sie überhaupt dort landen. Nicht umsonst gibt es deshalb auch den goldenen Handschuh für den besten Torwart. Hier die Top-Anwärter: *Iker Martillas (HMR): Wurde 2010 zum besten Torwart des Turniers, reaktionsschnell, zweikampfstark, kann sich auch ins Spiel nach vorne einschalten, fünffacher Welttorhüter des Jahres *Dario Hofa (IQA): Halber Hackistaner, jung, extrem reatkionsschnell und beweglich, außerdem ist er ein gefürchteter Elfmeterkiller, Welttorhüter des Jahres 2013 *Rene Falke (HCT): Erfahrener Mann der seine Stärken vor allem im Stellungsspiel hat, kann durchaus den Unterschied ausmachen und ist auf jeden Fall ein sicherer Rückhalt *Joe Tart (ANG): Die Lösung des Torwartproblems der Anglistaner, das den Fans viele Jahre lang Kummer bereitete, er ist schnell, zuverlässig und waghalsig, manchmal etwas zu viel, aber immerhin Welttorhüter des Jahres 2012 *Eric Saamen (STW): Er ist der wohl größte Hitzkopf des Nordens seit Thomas Ravellic, aber seine Qualitäten sind unumstritten, er ist der schnellste und hat einen Killer-Instinkt wie kein anderer, wenn er richtig motiviert ist stürmt er auch und ist manchmal für Tore gut *Edwin van der Zar (HIG): Der hochländische Keeper stand bereits bei 26 WM-Spielen im Kasten und spielt seine fünfte WM. Er ist immer noch schnell und hat eine exzellente Übersicht. Trotzdem konnte er noch keinen Titel mit dem Nationalteam gewinnen, bei Weltmeisterschaften schied er einmal im Viertelfinale aus, wurde zweimal Vierter und zuletzt, 2010, Vizeweltmeister. 6) Berichterstattung Neben dieser, von FeMiTV und Konter!TV gesponserten Seite, wird natürlich auch life im Fernsehen übertragen. *Konter!TV: Wie immer zeigt KonterTV! alle Spiele in voller Länge, kommentiert werden sie dabei von Matthew Matrix, den Experten mimt meistens Oliver Can, manchmal aber auch Jürgen Grinsmann oder Franz Zeckenhauer. *FeMiTV: Dieser Sender zeigt wie immer jedes Spiel in voller Länge, wobei auch jedes ins Eichelcafé in Pizzburg übertragen wird. Armin Winterklamm wird wie gewohnt kommentieren, als Experten fungieren Onewao, Haku und Zeck. *Borg: Der Saturnowitschische Sender Borg wird mit Unterstützung durch RoboTV ebenfalls alle Partien senden. Der Ingeniuer Borg Aram wird alles kommentieren und gemeinsam mit Klaus Iikks und Bertil Borg auch als Experte die Spiele analysieren. *Hammer6: Der Sportsender von HammerTV sendet auch heuer wieder mit dem unvergleichlichen Kommentar von Diego Rattatatata-Tata, der vor allem im Hackby-Sport bekannt ist. Experten sind Andoni Azubi-Farreta, David Prior und Daniel Glitzer. 7) (Akutelle) Wettquoten Wenn sie wetten wollen ist es wichtig, dass sie wissen, dass es bei Lutzholz.hc nur möglich ist bis knapp vor dem Spiel einen Tipp abzugeben, mit Anpfiff endet das Angebot und auch die Quoten ändern sich folglich nicht mehr. Hier die aktuellen Quoten des Wettanbieters Lutzholz.hc: Titelgewinn (vor Turnierbeginn): #Axtistan: 1,86 #Hackistan: 2,73 #Hammerun: 10,58 #Iqualien: 14,71 #Monsterrat: 15,93 #Axtentinien: 16,58 #Saturnowitsch: 16,91 #Anglistan: 21,11 Titelgewinn (vor Achtelfinale): Match-Quoten (Vorrunde): *''6. Juni: Axtistan - Quapan/ Tipp 1: 1,02, Tipp X: 6,9, Tipp 2: 34,7'' *''6. Juni: Hackedonien - Monstugal/ Tipp 1: 5,4, Tipp X: 3,4, Tipp 2: 4,3'' *''7. Juni: Hackistan - Preußen-Litauen/ Tipp 1: 1,1, Tipp X: 7,4, Tipp 2: 29,7'' *''7. Juni: Urwalduguay - Thunghotiien/ Tipp 1: 3,2, Tipp X: 2,8, Tipp 2: 7,9'' *''7. Juni: USH - Hochlande/ Tipp 1: 8,5, Tipp X: 6,2, Tipp 2: 1,8'' *''8. Juni: Zarokko - Saturnowitsch/ Tipp 1: 25,8, Tipp X: 7,6, Tipp 2: 2,0'' *''8. Juni: Südchorea - Equator/ Tipp 1: 2,7, Tipp X: 3,4, Tipp 2: 5,6'' *''8. Juni: Arambik - Neu-Jugoslawien/ Tipp 1: 15,8, Tipp X: 9,8, Tipp 2: 1,9'' *''9. Juni: Rosarussland - Axtentinien/ Tipp 1: 47,6, Tipp X: 37,6, Tipp 2: 1,01'' *''9. Juni: Tatitti - Anglistan/ Tipp 1: 53,2, Tipp X: 46,2, Tipp 2: 1,85'' *''9. Juni: Bierland - Suderreich/ Tipp 1: 3,2, Tipp X: 2,2, Tipp 2: 3,5'' *''10. Juni: Iqualien - Khana/ Tipp 1: 2,0, Tipp X: 3,8, Tipp 2: 5,3'' *''10. Juni: Hackeria - MK Tonga/ Tipp 1: 2,3, Tipp X: 37, Tipp 2: 6,7'' *''10. Juni: Monsterrat - Schwyz/ Tipp 1: 2,4, Tipp X: 1,9, Tipp 2: 2,5'' *''11. Juni: Hammerun - Costa Fritzef/ Tipp 1 : 1,4, Tipp X: 9,1, Tipp 2: 15,8'' *''11. Juni: Klingarn - Goldküste/ Tipp 1: 3,2, Tipp X: 1,2, Tipp 2: 3,0'' *''11. Juni: Axtistan - Hackedonien/ Tipp 1: 1,01, Tipp X: 48,6, Tipp 2: 67,3'' *''12. Juni: Monstugal - Quapan/ Tipp 1: 3,7, Tipp X: 1,7, Tipp 2: 3,5'' *''12. Juni: Hackistan - Urwalduguay/ Tipp 1: 1,1, Tipp X: 7,6, Tipp 2: 11,4'' *''12. Juni: Preußen-Litauen - Thunghotiien/ Tipp 1: 3,6, Tipp X: 2,8, Tipp 2: 7,4'' *''13. Juni: USH - Zarokko/ Tipp 1: 3,4, Tipp X: 5,6, Tipp 2: 13,7'' *''13. Juni: Hochlande - Saturnowitsch/ Tipp 1: 2,9, Tipp X: 1,1, Tipp 2: 2,4'' *''13. Juni: Südchorea - Arambik/ Tipp 1: 2,1, Tipp X: 5,4,Tipp 2: 9,8'' *''14. Juni: Equator - Neu-Jugoslawien/ Tipp 1: 5,7, Tipp X: 3,9, Tipp 2: 2,4'' *''14. Juni: Rosarussland - Tatitti/ Tipp 1: 2,1, Tipp X: 3,7, Tipp 2: 6,3'' *''14. Juni: Axtentinien - Anglistan/ Tipp 1: 2,2, Tipp X: 1,9, Tipp 2: 2,0'' *''15. Juni: Bierland - Iqualien/ Tipp 1: 13,7, Tipp X: 11,2, Tipp 2: 1,1'' *''15. Juni: Suderreich - Khana/ Tipp 1: 5,2, Tipp X: 3,7, Tipp 2: 2,2'' *''15. Juni: Hackeria - Monsterrat/ Tipp 1: 3,4, Tipp X: 3,3, Tipp 2: 1,4'' *''16. Juni: MK Tonga - Schwyz/ Tipp 1: 9,8, Tipp X: 3,2, Tipp 2: 2,1'' *''16. Juni: Hammerun - Klingarn/ Tipp 1: 1,03, Tipp X: 3,6, Tipp 2: 5,81'' *''16. Juni: Costa Fritzef - Goldküste/ Tipp 1: 15,3, Tipp X: 8,9, TIpp 2: 1,3'' *''17. Juni: Quapan - Hackedonien/ Tipp 1: 2,8, Tipp X: 3,2, Tipp 2: 2,5'' *''17. Juni: Axtistan - Monstugal/ Tipp 1: 1,04, Tipp X: 7,9, Tipp 2: 15,8'' *''17. Juni: Preußen-Litauen - Urwalduguay/ Tipp 1: 27,3, Tipp X: 15,9, Tipp 2: 1,01'' *''17. Juni: Thunghotiien - Hackistan/ Tipp 1: 33,4, Tipp X: 17,4, Tipp 2: 1,001'' Match-Quoten (K.o.-Runden): *''21. Juni: Axtistan - Urwalduguay/ Tipp 1: 1,09, Tipp X: 5,9, Tipp 2: 10,2'' *''21. Juni: Monsterrat - Goldküste/Tipp 1: 2,3, Tipp X: 3,4, Tipp 2: 3,6'' *''22. Juni: Anglistan - Iqualien/ Tipp 1: 2,1, Tipp X: 1,8, Tipp 2: 2,0'' *''22. Juni: Saturnowitsch - Neu-Jugoslawien/ Tipp 1: 1,7, Tipp X: 2,3, Tipp 2: 3,4'' *''23. Juni: Equator - Hochlande/ Tipp 1: 2,7, Tipp X: 3,5, Tipp 2: 2,4'' *''23. Juni: Khana - Rosarussland/ Tipp 1: 1,6, Tipp X: 4,6, Tipp 2: 7,2'' *24. Juni: Hammerun - Schwyz/ Tipp 1: 1,1, Tipp X: 5,8, Tipp 2: 11,9 *''24. Juni: Hackistan - Hackedonien/ Tipp 1: 1,1, Tipp X: 6,7, Tipp 2: 13,8'' *''27. Juni: Axtistan - Goldküste/ Tipp 1: 1,01, Tipp X: 17,4, Tipp 2: 39,6'' *''27. Juni: Iqualien - Neu-Jugoslawien/ Tipp 1: 2,1, Tipp X: 3,9, Tipp 2: 6,2'' *''28. Juni: Hochlande - Khana/ Tipp 1: 1,9, Tipp X: 2,6, Tipp 2: 3,4'' *''28. Juni: Hammerun - Hackistan/ Tipp 1: 1,8, Tipp X: 1,9, Tipp 2: 1,7'' *''1. Juli: Axtistan - Iqualien/ Tipp 1: 1,2, Tipp X: 3,6, Tipp 2: 1,9'' *''2. Juli: Hochlande - Hammerun/ Tipp 1: 4,5, Tipp X: 3,2, Tipp 2: 1,4'' *''5. Juli: Iqualien - Hochlande/ Tipp 1: 2,1, Tipp X: 2,0, Tipp 2: 2,4'' *''6. Juli: Axtistan - Hammerun/ Tipp 1: 1,1, Tipp X: 1,3, Tipp 2: 1,2'' Erklärung: *''War schon'' *'Nächstes Spiel' *Kommendes Spiel 8) News Rang 7 in den Wettquoten!!! Zum ersten mal seit 1990 schaffte es Saturnowitsch bei einer WM in die Top-Ten der Wettquoten. VORRUNDENAUS FÜR GEHEIMFAVORIT??? Die Geheimfavoriten aus Neu-Jugoslawien konnten die Erwartungen bisher nicht ansatzweise erfüllen. Es gab nur einen Punkt in zwei Spielen und die Chance auf ein Weiterkommen ins Achtelfinale ist kleiner als je zuvor. Der Verband gab bekannt Trainer Nigel Nageljic bei einem Vorrunden-Aus zu entlassen. AXTENTINIEN IST RAUS!!! Der südhammerikaner, die bereits fünfmal Weltmeister wurden sind durch die Niederlage gegen die Anglistaner schon jetzt sicher ausgeschieden! Es handelt sich hierbei um die größte Schmach seit langem. Skandal erschüttert die Weltmeisterschaft: War alles nur ein fieser Trick? Es steht überall und jeder hat davon gehört: Das 1:4 der Hochländer gegen Saturnowitsch. Nun drangen Informationen an die Oberfläche die nahelegen, dass die Hochländer diese Niederlage geplant, provoziert, ja sogar gewollt hatten. Ein Blick auf den Spieplan erläutert diese Annahme: Als Gruppenzweiter würden die Hochländer wohl einen schwächeren Gegner im Viertelfinale erwarten dürfen als der Gruppensieger. Auch das Aufteten der Oranjes in diesem Spiel legt diese Vermutung nahe, da sie sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt wirklich ins Offensivspiel einbrachten, nicht einmal nach dem Tor zur 3:0-Führung von Saturnowitsch. Der Trainer Luis van Aal wollte nichts dazu sagen. Iqualien vor WM-Aus Mitfavorit und Uropameister Iqualien erreichte bisher nur 2 Unentschieden und 2 Punkte, womit eine realistische Gefahr besteht, dass die Azzurri nach der Vorrunde die Heimreise antreten müssen. Im letzten Spiel müssen sie alles geben und sollten zumindest mit zwei Toren Abstand gewinnen. Favoriten wanken Gestern waren sowohl die Hammeruner als auch die Hackistaner nicht weit vom WM-Aus entfernt. Beide Mannschaften taten sich unerwartet schwer konnten aber mit ihrer Klasse doch noch gewinnen. Fogllich treffen sich Bermudameister Hackistan und Weltmeister Hammerun, die sich schon im WM-Halbfinale, sowie im CB-Halbfinale gegenüberstanden nun schon im Viertelfinale. Die Top-Vier Nachdem die Hammeruner im Achtelfinale durchaus schwierigkeiten hatten, war das Spiel gegen Hackistan eine Demontage des amtierenden Bermudameisters. nur 28% Ballbesitz hatten die kaiserlichen vorzuweisen und das in Anwesenheit von Kaiser Fritzef. Damit stehen nun die vie besten Teams bei dieser WM fest. Die Axtistaner konnten wieder glänzen und überzeugten mit kreativität und kaltschnäuzigkeit, sie sind weiterhin der Top-Favorit. Jedoch müssen sie sich diesen Platz nun mit den Hammerunern teilen, die mehr als nur überzeugen konnten. Die Iqualiener gelten ebenso wie die Hochländer als gefährlicher Stolperstein, aber doch eher als Favoriten auf das Spiel um Platz 3. 9) Spielberichte Hier werden ab Freitag dem sechsten Juni unregelmäßig Spielberichte erscheinen. Schlussendlich werden 64 Berichte hier stehen, sodass über jedes Spiel einer vorhandens ist. Solch ein Bericht enthält folgende Informationen: *Kontrahenten/ Endstand *Ort/ Zeit *Tore *Karten/ Ausschlüsse *Zusammenfassung des Spiels (Höhepunkte) Vorrunde Gruppe A Axtistan - Quapan 4:0(2:0) *Zuckerburg (300.000)/ 17 Uhr am 6. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Rivalo 36´(FS), 2-0 Júnior 50´(EB), 3-0 Pokao 58´ (SS), 4-0 Pokao 80´ *Sonstige Höhepunkte: Kopfball, nach Ecke, von Matao mit glanzparade abgewehrt/ Pokao verschoss einen Strafstoß in der sechzigsten Minute Hackedonien - Monstugal 2:2(1:2) *Korallia City (79.621)/ 20 Uhr am 6. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 McCaleb 1´, 1-1 Requisito 10´(EB), 1-2 Quako 34´(SS), 2-2 McCaleb 87´ *Sonstige Höhepunkte: Beinahe 2-1 für Monstugal eine Minute nach dem Ausgleich, wieder nach Eckball, Requisito mit dem Kopf, doch Píco rettete/ mehrere Freistöße/ Ein weiteres Solo von McCaleb in der 58. Minute, er verfehlte jedoch das Tor knapp. McCaleb's erstes Tor fiel nach 34 Seknunden. Axtistan - Hackedonien 7:0(2:0) *Pokur (134.000)/ 20 Uhr am 11. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Pokao 30´(FS), 2-0 Rivalo 42´(FS), 3-0 Rémario 65´, 4-0 Júnior 71´, 5-0 Pokao 83´, 6-0 Matao 95´, 7-0 Pokao 98´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Axtistaner begannen verhalten, kontrollierten aber das Geschehen, sodass die Hackedonier nicht zu einer Chance kamen. Wieder gingen die Axtistaner durch ein Freistoßtor in Führung. Danach gab es kein Halten mehr, die Axtistaner feierten ein Schützenfest wie selten zuvor. Monstugal - Quapan 3:2(1:2) *Krasiwia City (70.740)/ 14 Uhr am 12. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Cravallho 15´(SS), 1-1 Takanake 35´, 1-2 Hunda 38´, 2-2 Requisito 85´, 3-2 Mutantinho 96´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Monstugiesen begannen besser und vergaben in der zwölften Minute eine zwingende Chance. Drei Minuten später konnte der Unglücksrabe nach einem schweren Foul aber doch noch Treffen, da er den ihm zugesprochenen Strafstoß verwandelte. Danach gab es ein ständiges hin und her bis die Quapaner etwas glücklich binnen vier Minuten zwei Treffer erzielten. Bis zur Pause verlief das Spiel dann ereignislos. Die zweite Halbzeit wurde von den Monstugiesen dominiert, die jedoch zunächst Probleme hatten gute Chancen zu kreieren. Dies gelang erst in der 85. Minute und Requisito nützte sie gnadenlos aus. Mutantinho gelang dann beinahe im Alleingang noch der Siegtreffer in der 96. Minute. Quapan - Hackedonien 3:6(3:1) *Pizzburg (92.610)/ 17 Uhr am 17. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Hunda 24´, 2-0 Takanase 34´, 2-1 Rotta 44´, 3-1 Hunda 48´, 3-2 Entic 64´(SS), 3-3 McCaleb 66´, 3-4 Entic 75´, 3-5 McCaleb 94´, 3-6 Curio 96´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Hackedonier waren zwar überlegen hatten jedoch lange Probleme und kamen erst spät zur Führung. Danach versuchten sie alles um noch weitere Tore zu schießen, das die Tordifferenz im Aufstiegskampf entscheidend war. Schlussendlich wurden ihre Mühen belohnt. Axtistan - Monstugal 5:0(3:0) *Óqen (138.000)/ 17 Uhr am 17. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Júnior 24´(SS), 2-0 Júnior 29´(SS), 3-0 Rémario 45´, 4-0 Matao 67´, 5-0 Rémario 91´ *Zusammenfassung: Obwohl die Monstugiesen stark verteidigten schafften es die Axtistaner immer wieder gefährliche Situationen zu kreieren, das Foul das zum Strafstoß führte den Júnior zum 2-0 verwandelte war außerdem das Ende von Monstugals Torwart, sodass die Außenseiter auch noch in Unterzahl spielten. Erst in der 91. Minute fiel dann das Tor, das die Monstugiesen aus dem Bewerb warf. Zwar waren sie Punktgleich mit Hackedonien und hatten die gleiche Tordifferenz, doch schossen sie weniger Tore, sodass sie bereits nach der Vorrunde die Segel streichen mussten. Gruppe B Hackistan - Preußen-Litauen 8:0(3:0) *Monetia City (102.000)/ 14 Uhr am 7. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Möspeis 10´(FS), 2-0 Möspeis 22´, 3-0 Möspeis 34´(FS), 4-0 Backstube 56´(EB), 5-0 Schweingeiger 67´, 6-0 Brillibert 81´(SS), 7-0 Brillibert 95´, 8-0 Brillibert 100+2´ *Zusammenfassung: Nur in den ersten Minuten konnte der Vizeuropameister dagegen halten. Nach dem ersten Freistoßtor von Möspeis übernahmen die Hackistaner die volle Kontrolle und kontrollierten das geschehen. Außerdem nutzten sie ihre Chancen, sodass sie als klare Sieger den Platz verließen, jener Auftritt war weltmeisterlich. Urwalduguay - Thunghotiien 4:2(2:1) *Oqíno (112.470)/ 17 Uhr am 7. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Furzán 28´(EB), 2-0 Furzán 34´, 2-1 Khunault 43´, 2-2 Fucault 58´, 3-2 Saúrez 67´, 4-2 Saúrez 82´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst sah es nach einer karen Angelegenheit für die Urus aus, doch die Thnufische setzten sich zur Wehr und glichen in der zweiten Hälfte sogar aus. Anschließend kamen aber die Hammerikaner wieder in Fahrt und überrumpelten ihre Gegner. Kurz vor dem Ende, in der 97. Minute, hatte Khamarte sogar noch den Anschlusstreffer auf dem Kopf, Muslima vereitelte jedoch. Hackistan - Urwalduguay 4:2(1:2) *Talavia (134.313)/ 17 Uhr am 12. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Saúrez 19´, 1-1 Brillibert 20´, 1-2 Saúrez 39´, 2-2 Brillibert 68´, 3-2 Schweingeiger 95´, 4-2 Kjus 99´(SS) *Zusammenfassung: Die Urwalduguayer starteten unerwartet stark und gingen sogar zweimal in Führung, während die Hackistaner sich schwer taten das Spiel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. In der zweiten Halbzeit konnten zunächst nur die Urwalduguayer durch Konter zu Chancen kommen die sie aber nicht verwerteten. Nach dem Ausgleich gab es ein ständiges hin und her, das erst in den letzten 10 Minuten vor dem Abpfiff endete. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatten die Hackistaner das Spiel in ihrer Hand und gewannen recht klar. Preußen-Litauen - Thunghotiien 0:1(0:0) *Pizzburg (63.538)/ 20 Uhr am 12. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Calivault 85´ *Zusammenfassung: Die favorisierten Preußen-Litauer fanden kein Mittel gegen die knallharte Defensive der Axtrikaner. Durch einige Konter kamen die Undersdogs sogar zu vielversprechenden Chancen und schließlich sogar zum Führungstreffer durch Calivault. Danach warfen die Uropäer alles nach Vorne wass sie hatten, sodass die Thunghotie zu einer weiteren Riesenchance kamen, die jedoch ungenützt blieb. In der letzten Minute bekamen die Favoriten schließlich einen Strafstoß zugesprochen, den Torwart Ökühnjhe jedoch hielt. Preußen-Litauen - Urwalduguay 3:5(0:2) *Citrau/ 20 Uhr am 17. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Goldín 39´, 0-2 Karies 45´, 1-2 Grienas 59´, 2-2 Pakuulas 69´, 2-3 Tabaccez 74´, 2-4 Karies 85´, 3-4 Grau 94´, 3-5 Plattermen 95´ Thunghotiien - Hackistan 0:0 *Ragedorf/ 20 Uhr am 17. Juni 2014 Gruppe C USH - Hochlande 0:2(0:0) *Buchsdorf (64.804)/ 20 Uhr am 7. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 van Persil 58´, 0-2 Hungerndaa 87´ *Zusammenfassung: Obwohl der Vizeweltmeister lange das Geschehen kontrollierte kam es kaum zu guten Chancen. Erst in der zweiten Halbzeit konnten die Geheimfavoriten gefährliche Kombinationen spielen und so die Abwehr der Hammeriganer durchbrechen. Zarokko - Saturnowitsch 0:2(0:0) *Korallia City (87.907)/ 14 Uhr am 8. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Hammerstürm 60´(EB), 0-2 Shilling 70´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst spielten die Außenseiter aus Zarokko stark und kamen sogar zu einem Strafstoß in der siebenten Minute,den jedoch Olokulu verschoss, doch dann begannen die saturnowitscher das Spiel zu kontrollieren, sodass ihre Gegner kaum noch an den Ball kamen. In der siebenunddreißigsten Minute wurde schließlich Hammerstürm von Keeper Ukmen gebremst, sodass dieser Rot sah und Hammerstürm einen Strafstoß bekam, den er jedoch über das Tor setzte. Anschließend gab es, nach einer kurzen Sturmphase, lange keine Chancen für die Axtrikaner. Erst knapp vor dem Ende kamen sie wieder zum Zug, waren aber ineffizient. USH - Zarokko 2:0(2:0) *Ragedorf (44.208)/ 14 Uhr am 13. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Oldiegoal 36´, 2-0 Donovan 38´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Ush konnten all ihre Stärken gegen chancenlose Zarokkaner ausspielen. So feierten die US-Boys einen ungefährdeten, aber auch unspektakulären Sieg. Hochlande - Saturnowitsch 1:4(0:2) *Citrau (104.830)/ 17 Uhr am 13. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Hammerstürm 12´, 0-2 Shilling 34´, 0-3 Shilling 76´, 0-4 Landcreme 83´, 1-4 Robbe 100+1´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Saturnowitscher präsentierten sich noch deutlich stärker als erwartet und ließen den überraschend unkreativen Hochländern keine Chance. Nur gelegentlich kamen sie zu Möglichkeiten die aber von Erik Saamen vereitelt wurden. Nachdem dieser sich nach 90 Minuten auswechseln ließ, gelang Robbe allerdings doch noch das Ehrentor, kurz vor dem Ende. Hochlande - Zarokko 7:1(3:0) *Burgersdorf/ 17 Uhr am 18. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Hungerndaa 7´, 2-0 van Persil 34´, 3-0 van Persil 37´, 4-0 Colt 55´, 5-0 Snijzzer 64´, 5-1 Pakkui 79´, 6-1 Grünaldum 89´, 7-1 Robbe 99´ Saturnowitsch - USH 3:1(0:0) *Talavia/ 17 Uhr am 18. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Wuzil 58´, 2-0 Shilling 64´, 3-0 Hammerstürm 72´, 3-1 Donovan 94´ Gruppe D Südchorea - Equator 3:5(1:2) *Citrau (98.771)/ 17 Uhr am 8. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Wong 27´, 1-1 Carrías 35´, 1-2 Tollínas 45´, 2-2 Lee 56´, 2-3 Nétan 64´, 3-3 Luk 67´, 3-4 Tollédo 85´, 3-5 Carrías 87´(SS) *Zusammenfassung: Die durchaus Favorisierten Choreaner machten viele Fehler und taten sich schwer damit Chancen zu kreiren. Ihre hammerikanischen Gegner nutzten hingegen ihre Möglichkeiten und wurden reich belohnt. Arambik - Neu-Jugoslawien 2:2(1:1) *Ragedorf (51.364)/ 20 Uhr am 8. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Hackic 7´, 1-1 Brat'hack 20´(SS), 2-1 Teax't 66´, 2-2 Matt 100+3´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst wurden die Neu-Jugoslawen ihrer Geheimfavoritenrolle gerecht. Sie kontrollierten, dominierten und brillierten. Doch nach dem Führungstreffer durch Hackic per Kopf zogen sie sich zurück und überließen den Arambikern das Spiel. Ein Vorstoß von Altmeister Brat'hack wurde brutal gestoppt, sodass er folgerichtig einen Strafstoß zugesprochen bekam, den er verwandelte. Die anschließende Sturmphase der Arambiker blieb erfolglos. Erst in der zweiten Halbzeit kam Teax't nach einem genialen Pass seines Meisters zum Ausgleich. Danach probierten sich die Neu-Jugoslawen in der Flucht nach voren und hatten ein paar Mal Glück, dass sie nicht einen weiteren Treffer kassierten. Obwohl der Schiedsrichter nur zwei Minuten Nachspielzeit anzeigte, ließ er nach der zweiten Minute weiterspielen und genau in dieser letzten Minute traf der grenzgeniale Mitja Matt durch einen Geniestreich. Die Empörung bei den Arambikern war entsprechend groß und der erste Skandal der WM perfekt. Südchorea - Arambik 1:3(1:1) *Pokur (98.155)/ 20 Uhr am 13. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Lee 32´(SS), 1-1 K'enobi 37´, 1-2 Brat'hack 87´(FS), 1-3 K'enobi 100+1´ *Zusammenfassung: Bis zur 33. Minute kontrollierten die favorisierten Südchoreaner das Geschehen, doch nach ihrem Führungstreffer begannen die Arambiker mit einem unfassbaren Sturmlauf, der zum Ausgleich führte. In der zweiten Halbzeit spielten eigentlich nur noch die Debütanten aus Arambik, wobei vor allem Spielmacher Quaziir gläänzte. Der Führungstreffer gelang durch einen Freistoß den Oldie Brat'hack ausführte. Die anschließenden Bemühungen der Choreaner mündeten in einem Konter der den endgültigen Sieg für Arambik brachte. Equator - Neu-Jugoslawien 3:2(1:1) *Monetia City (88.638)/ 14 Uhr am 14. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Nétan 7´, 1-1 Matt 50´, 2-1 Tollédo 80´, 2-2 Matt 95´(FS), 3-2 Carrías 98´ *Zusammenfassung: Völlig unerwartet waren die als Geheimfavoriten angereisten Neu-Jugoslawen nicht fähig das Spiel zu gestalten. Als es ihnen gelang ein bisschen mehr für das Spiel zu tun, wurden sie zu hektisch und fingen sich jede Menge Konter ein. Die techneisch starken und taktisch klugen Equatorianer hingegen spielten stark und gewannen verdient. Equator - Arambik 3:2(0:0) *Pizzburg/ 20 Uhr am 18. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Nétan 67´, 2-0 Nétan 79´, 2-1 K'enobi 94´, 2-2 Brat'hack 96´, 3-2 Tollédo 99´ Neu-Jugoslawien - Südchorea 6:1(6:0) *Zuckerburg/ 20 Uhr am 18. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Matt 7´, 2-0 Krabbew 14´, 3-0 Krabbew 19´, 4-0 Krabbew 34´, 5-0 Krabbew 43´, 6-0 Krabbew 48´, 6-1 Lee 84´ Gruppe E Rosarussland - Axtentinien 3:2(2:1) *Burgersdorf (61.884)/ 14 Uhr am 9. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Aggressivo 12´, 1-1 Pankov 33´, 2-1 Pastoralesov 34´, 2-2 die Maria 86´, 3-2 Tschabalalakow 99´ *Zusammenfassung: Dieses Spiel war ein Skandal für die Mitfavoriten aus Axtentinien. Nach einem starken Beginn und einer schnellen Führung, fingen die Rosarussen an kopflos zu stürmen. Mit Erfolg. Die Axtentinische Defensive war dem gigantischen Ansturm nicht gewachsen und versagte gleich zweimal hintereinander. Zunächst brachte der Ausgleich wieder Hoffnung, doch die Rosarussen verbissen sich in ihre Gegner wie schon lange nicht mehr und gewannen schlussendlich verdient. Tatitti - Anglistan 2:5 (1:0) *Krasiwia City (82.386)/ 17 Uhr am 9. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Teeháú´ 37´, 1-1 Lenkrad 51´, 2-1 Gigotz 65´, 2-2 Gerfried 66´, 2-3 Wooney 74´, 2-4 Cavehill 76´, 2-5 Trottle 93´ *Zusammenfassung: In der ersten Halbzeit versagten die Anglistaner komplett. Erst bissen sie sich die Zähne an der knallharten Defensive ihrer Gegner aus und dan fibngen sie sich einen Konter ein. Nach der Pause starteten sie jedoch sofort durch und drängten ihre Gegner immer weiter zurück. Auch der Rückschlag als Gigotz das 2:1 erzielte hielt sie nicht auf und so vernichtete der Vizebermudameister seinen Kontrahenten schlussendlich. Rosarussland - Tatitti 8:1(2:1) *Citrau (84.183)/ 17 Uhr am 14. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Pastoralesov 12´, 1-1 Teeháú´ 38´, 2-1 Parasolow 60´, 3-1 Pastoralesov 67´, 4-1 Parasolow 76´, 5-1 Parasolow 81´, 6-1 Parasolow 82´, 7-1 Parasolow 94´, 8-1 Tschabalalakow 100´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Rosarussen spielten unerwartet stark und entschlossen, was vielleicht auch an der Rückkehr ihres, zuvor verletzten, Superstars Parasolow lag. Dieser schoss gleich 5 Tore und führte sein Team zm höchsten WM-Sieg in der rosarussischen Geschichte. Axtentinien - Anglistan 2:4(0:2) *Monetia City (100.470)/ 20 Uhr am 14. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Wooney 25´, 0-2 Wooney 40´, 0-3 Hazre 63´, 1-3 Brillichellis 77´, 2-3 Aggressivo 87´, 2-4 Cavehill 100+1´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Anglistaner waren in der ersten Halbzeit klar überlegen, erspielten sich zunächst jedoch kaum Chancen. Mit mehr Glück als Verstand kamen sie schlussendlich zur Führung in der 25. Minute, die sie durch einen weiteren Treffer sogar noch ausbauen konnten. Bis zum 3-0 war das Spiel auch in der zweiten Halbzeit eine klare Sache, die anschließenden Spottgesänge der anglistanischen Fans stachelten die Südhammerikaner aber auf und peitschten sie gewissermaßen voran. So wurde die Partie doch noch einmal spannend. Im Finish besiegelte ein geschickter Konter aber das Schicksal der Axtentinier und fixierte deren verfrühtes WM-Aus. Axtentinien - Tatitti 2:3(1:2) *Qualmhittn/ 17 Uhr am 19. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Porki 35´, 1-1 Teeháú´ 36´, 1-2 Meamasse 38´, 2-2 Trut 54´, 2-3 Teeháú´ 87´ Anglistan - Rosarussland 2:0(2:0) *Óqen/ 17 Uhr am 19. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Lenkrad 18´, 2-0 Gerfried 36´ Gruppe F Bierland - Suderreich 4:0(1:0) *Zuckerburg (154.122)/ 20 Uhr am 9. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Cleane 42´, 2-0 Greene 85´, 3-0 Wuff 87´, 4-0 Cleane 91´ *Zusammenfassung: Lange Zeit spielten beide Teams auf Augenhöhe, doch schließlich übernahmen die Biere die Kontrolle und zerstörten ihre Gegner. Der unerwartet hohe Sieg kam durch eine Reihe genialer Schachzüge der Biere zustande denen die Suderanten nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Iqualien - Khana 2:2(1:1) *Krasiwia City (66.204)/ 14 Uhr am 10. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Perle 43´, 1-1 Gangsta-King 45´, 1-2 Axtamoah 52´, 2-2 Ignise 56´ *Zusammenfassung: Die beiden Gruppenfavoriten Khana und Iqualien schenkten sich nichts und gaben sich alles. Nicht eine Minute verging ohne eine gewagte Aktion, einen heldenhaften Vorstoß oder einen riskanten Schuss. Schlussendlich konnten die etwas überlegenen Iqualiener aber nicht den Sieg fixieren. Bierland - Iqualien 1:1(0:0) *Talavia (135.456)/ 14 Uhr am 15. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Perle 52´(SS), 1-1 McNight 85´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Biere spielte zunächst extrem defensiv und ließen kaum Chancen zu. In der zweiten Halbzeit beging jedoch Wuff schon bald ein Foul das zu einem Strafstoß führte. Perle verwandelte diesen standesgemäß und brachte sein Team in Front. Danach stellten die Biere mithilfe einiger Wechsel auf Offensivspiel um während sich die Iqualiener zurückzogen. Nach vielen erfolglosen Versuchen traf McNight nach einem Freistoß den Cleane ausführte per Kopf zum 1:1. Danach kam keines der Teams mehr zu nennenswerten Chancen, sodass dies auch der Endstand wurde. Suderreich - Khana 1:3(0:3) *Pokur (102.108)/ 17 Uhr am 15. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Owulu 23´, 0-2 Gangsta-King 24´, 0-3 Agilou 46´, 1-3 Grotto 71´ *Zusammenfassung: Die extrem defensiv eingestellten (7-2-1) Suderreicher ließen sich in der ersten Hälfte von den Khanaern vorführen und konnten selbst keine Chancen herausspielen. In der zweiten Hälfte agierten die Suderreicher nach drei Auswechslungen in einem 4-3-3-System, jenem, dass sie auch bei der Tongäa-Meisterschaft bis ins Finale brachte. Duie Khanaer verteidigten zwar sehr gut, doch gelang Grotto nach einem Zuspiel von Qualli das erste WM-Tor seines Landes. Suderreich - Iqualien 2:4(1:2) *Qualmhittn/ 20 Uhr am 19. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Perle 26´(FS), 1-1 Grotto 28´, 1-2 Fiedelini 49´, 2-2 Grotto 69´, 2-3 Büchlotelli 76´, 2-4 Perle 84´ Khana - Bierland 6:4(1:2) *Buchsdorf/ 20 Uhr am 19. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Gangsta-King 17´, 1-1 McNight 29´, 1-2 McNight 41´, 1-3 Cleane 54´, 1-4 Cleane 78´, 2-4 Axtamoah 85´, 3-4 Gangsta-King 93´, 4-4 Ackbar 95´, 5-4 Ackbar 100+1´, 6-4 Gangsta-King 100+3´ Gruppe G Hackeria - MK Tonga 1:0(0:0) *Zuckerburg (252.936)/ 17 Uhr am 10. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Wickel 96´ *Zusammenfassung: Obwohl die Hackerianer überlegen waren konnten sie die harte Defensive ihrer Gegner lange Zeit nicht durchdringen. Deshalb kam es kaum zu sehenswerten Aktionen und das Siegtor von John-Obi Wickel blieb die sehenswerteste Aktion der Partie. Monsterrat - Schwyz 4:0(1:0) *Monetia City (89.352)/ 20 Uhr am 10. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Benziner 37´, 2-0 Pocbar 67´(SS), 3-0 Pocbar 72´, 4-0 Gurkhoff 82´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst hielt die Partie was sie versprach, einen offenen Schlagabtausch. Doch dann setzte sich die Klasse der ausgebufften Profis aus Monsterrat durch. Zunächst manifestierte sich dies in vielen Chancen die Tormann Benagelter vereiteln konnte, doch schließlich auch in der Führung durch den Benziner. In der zweiten Halbzeit präsentierte sich das Spiel ähnlich und wieder war Benagelter oft der Held. Doch in der 66. Minute setzte sich Pocbar gegen die gesamte Verteidigung durch und konnte von Benagelter nur mit einem brutalo-Foul gestoppt werden. Den folgenden Strafstoß verwandelte der Jüngling problemlos und Benagelter wurde vom Platz gestellt. Anschließend gab es kein Halten mehr und die Schwyzer gingen unter. Hackeria - Monsterrat 1:1(0:1) *Pizzburg (85.652)/ 20 Uhr am 15. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Benziner 32´, 1-1 Wickel 100+1´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Partie gestaltete sich zunächst einseitig mit viel Ballbesitz für Monsterrat, doch eher ohne große Chancen. Das 1:0 war ein abgefälschter Schuss, der auch nicht wahnsinnig gut herausgespielt war. Gegen Ende des Spiels drängten die Hacerianer noch vorne und versuchte alles um noch einen Punkt zu holen. Schließlich richtete es Superstar Quing-Obi Wickel mit einem Weitschuss in der letzten Minute. MK Tonga - Schwyz 2:3(1:1) *Qualmhittn (78.001)/ 14 Uhr am 16. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Achmanov 19´, 1-1 Knuspi 36´, 2-1 Bachmanov 57´, 2-2 Knuspi 89´, 2-3 Knuspi 98´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Schwyzer kamen aufgrund der Betondefensive ihrer Gegner kaum zu Chancen, die Tongaer ihrerseits nutzten die Kontermöglichkeiten die sich ihnen boten zur frühen Führung. Durch einen gravierenden Abwehrfehler legte Davidov ungewollt für Knuspi auf der knochentrocken verwandelte. In der zweiten Halbzeit drängten die Schwyzer auf die Führung, fingen sich jedoch einen weiteren Konter ein der den Tongaern die Führung brachte. Danach stürmten sie wie wild und mussten wiederholt Konterchancen vereiteln. Mit dem Wissen, das eine Niederlage das Ende wäre (und ein Unentschieden vermutlich auch) ging den Schwyzern alles noch schwerer von der Hand als sonst. Trotzdem konnte Knuspie knapp vor dem Ende die Abwehr gefinkelt austricksen und eiskalt einnetzen. Wenige Minuten vor dem Schlusspfiff kam es zu einer unüberschaubaren Strafraumszene. In diesem Durcheinander rollte Knuspie der Ball vor die Füße und er traf zum entscheidenden 3:2. Danach war der Jubel grenzenlos. MK Tonga - Monsterrat 2:4(2:1) *Korallia City/ 17 Uhr am 20. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Pocbar 17´, 1-1 Feiliou 26´, 2-1 Tott 39´, 2-2 Benziner 56´, 2-3 Benziner 77´, 2-4 Benziner 100+2´ Schwyz - Hackeria 2:0(0:0) *Krasiwia City/ 17 Uhr am 20. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Sharkiri 76´, 2-0 Sharkiri 88´ Gruppe H Hammerun - Costa Fritzef 6:0(0:0) *Korallia City (86.673)/ 14 Uhr am 11. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Krusta 66´, 2-0 Ignisiesta 78´(FS), 3-0 Killa 87´, 4-0 Marter 91´, 5-0 Cani 96´, 6-0 Krusta 100(SS)´ *Zusammenfassung: In der ersten Halbzeit präsentierten sich die Hammeruner wie immer: dominant aber ungefährlich. Nach der Pause glaubte man plötzlich ein anderes Team zu sehen, obwohl niemand ausgetauscht wurde. Die Spieler agierten zusätzlich zu ihrer Dominanz aggressiver als in ihren besten Jahren und fegten ihre Gegner vom Platz. Die Überlebenden des Gemetzels berichtete von einem Ansturm gleich einer Flutwelle. Klingarn - Goldküste 1:3(0:2) *Pokur (131.673)/ 17 Uhr am 11. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Gigliga 36´, 0-2 Drogla 37´, 3-0 Drogla 86´, 1-3 Grasniqi 100+2´ *Zusammenfassung: Obwohl die beiden Teams in etwa gleich stark eingeschätzt wurden wirkten die Axtrikaner von Anfang an entschlossener. Folgerichtig gingen sie mit einem Doppelschlag in Führung und gaben diese nicht mehr her. Bis zum Ende hielten sie durch und mussten nur einen Ehrentreffer durch den enttäuschenden Grasniqi hinnehmen. Damit stehen die Chancen auf's erste Achtelfinale für den Axtrikameister seit 1986 gut wie nie. Hammerun - Klingarn 3:0(0:0) *Buchsdorf (67.592)/ 17 Uhr am 16. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Ballonso 55´(SS), 2-0 Krusta 67´, 3-0 Ballonso 94´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Partie zwischen dem Titelverteidiger und dem abgestürzten Überflieger-Geheimfavoriten verlief ähnlich Ereignislos wie der Liebesfilm auf dem anderen Sender. Die Hammeruner hatten 73% Ballbesitz und die Klingarn kamen tatsächlich genau einmal über die Mittellinie, wobei auch dieser kurze Ausflug nicht besonders interessant war. Die Hammeruner ließen den Ball in ihren Reihen zirkulieren bis sich Lücken auftaten und spielten was sie immer spielten. Costa Fritzef - Goldküste 1:3(1:0) *Óqen (110.193)/ 20 Uhr am 16. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Meiecundimeez 17´, 1-1 Drogla 90´, 1-2 Clarey 95´(SS), 1-3 Drogla 99´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst enttäuschten die Axtrikaner mit einer schwachen ersten Halbzeit, sodass die Mittelhammerikaner durch ein Foul während eines Konters einen Strafstoß zugesprochen bekamen. Meiecundimeez verwandelte und das Chaos war perfekt. Die Fans peitschten ihr Team voran, das sich jedoch an der beinharten Defensive die Zähne ausbiss. Nach dem Wiederanpfiff spielte die Goldküste mit vier nominellen Stürmern und spielte sich vielversprechende Chancen heraus. Mehrmals vergaben sie Chancen bis Appa in der 67. Minute traf. Der Treffer wurde jedoch wegen einer Abseitsstellung (zurecht) aberkannt und die Fans wurden immer lauter. Danach kam Gigliga in Minute 80 zum Schuss und traf, dieser Treffer wurde jedoch aus völlig unbekannten Gründen nicht gegeben und der Schiedsrichter wurde zur Hassfigur der rund 90.000 Fans aus der Goldküste. Die Fans waren nun außer Rand und Band und stimmten laute Schimpfgesänge und Hasslieder an, die ihre Mannschaft noch mehr aufstachelten. Als Drogla auch noch ein Elfmeter verweigert wurde flogen Mistkübel und sogar ganze Klaviere durch das Stadion. Der Coach brachte noch einen weiteren Stürmer und ließ sein Team in einem 2-3-5-System, sprich mit 5 Stürmern spielen. Nach einer Konterchance der Mittelhammerikaner spielte Drogla die Abwehr alleine aus und traf zum 1:1. Die Fans begannen darufhin eine Party zu feiern. Zwei Minuten später wurde Drogla im Strafraum gelegt, was der Schiedsrichter aber übersah, worauf die Massen an Zuschauern mit Empörung reagierten. Mit einem geschickten Pass zu Yoyo Clarey hebelte Drogla dann in MInute 95 die Abwehr aus und sein Kollege machte die Führung perfekt. Die anschließenden Offensivbemühungen der Mittelhammerikaner erstarben schließlich in der 99. Minute in einem Solokonter von Drogla, der das 3:1 (sein insgesamt achtes WM-Tor) erzielte. Verdient gewann der Axtrikameister und qualifizierte sich damit vorzeitig für's Achtelfinale. Die Party dauerte ob dieses historischen Erfolges bis in die Morgenstunden... Costa Fritzef - Klingarn 2:0(0:0) *Talavia/ 20 Uhr am 20. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Meiecundimeez 55´, 2-0 Meiecundimeez 56´ Goldküste - Hammerun 0:3(0:2) *Burgersdorf/ 20 Uhr am 20. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Ignisiesta 31´, 0-2 Coke 42´, 0-3 Disco 87´ Achtelfinale Axtistan - Urwalduguay 5:0(4:0) *Pizzburg (98.000)/ 17 Uhr am 21. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Pokao 26´, 2-0 Rémario 30´, 3-0 Matao 42´, 4-0 Júnior 45´, 5-0 Júnior 57´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst starteten die Urwalduguayer gut in die Partie, unterbanden das Kombinationsspiel ihrer Gegner und kamen zu zwei guten Chancen durch Goldín, die jedoch Torwart Edi vereitelte. In der 26. Minute schoss Pokao dann im Alleingang das erste Tor. Anschließend riskierten die Südhammerikaner mehr und konnten sich nicht mehr gegen das Kombinationsspiel der Gastgeber wehren. Die Folge war ein katastrophaler Halbzeitstand. In der zweiten Halbzeit attakierten und riskierten die Urwalduguayer weiter, woraus Konterchancen resultierten. Eine von diesen führte zum 5:0 durch Júnior. Anschließend ging ihnen die Luft aus und die Axtistaner begannen den Ball sinnlos in den eigenen Reihen herumzupassen. Monsterrat - Goldküste 1:2(1:2) *Buchsdorf (65.649)/ 21 Uhr am 21. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Gurkhoff 12´(FS), 1-1 Clarey 17´(FS), 1-2 Gwerchinho 34´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Monster starteten gut in die Partie und kamen früh zu Chancen. Die Führung fixierte schließlich Gurkhoff mit einem exakt auf's lange Eck gezirkelten Freistoß. Danach kamen die Axtrikaner imme mehr in Schwung und Clarey traf (ebenfalls per Freistoß) zum Ausgleich. Darauf folgte ein offener Schlagabtausch in dem Drogla einen Fehler der Monster zum Konter ausnützte. Er lieferte schließlich den entscheidenden Pass zu Gwerchinho, der eiskalt abstaubte. In der zweiten Halbzeit gab es kaum noch gute Chancen, da der Axtrikameister sehr stark verteidigte und die Monster zu vorsichtig waren um sich Konter einzufangen. Allerdings riskierten die hoch eingeschätzten Uropäer zu wenig, sodass sie unerwartet als Verlierer den Platz verlassen mussten. Anglistan - Iqualien 1:1nV(0:0/0:0)/ 1:2iE *Ragedorf (71.045)/ 17 Uhr am 22. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Perle 110´(FS), 1-1 Wooney 130´(SS) *Elfmeterschießen: 0-0 Perle (gehalten), 0-0 Wooney (gehalten), 0-1 Ignise, 1-1 Lenkrad, 1-1 Büchlotelli (gehalten), 1-1 Gerfried (drüber), 1-1 Fiedelini (gehalten), 1-1 Stormidge (gehalten), 1-2 Hofa, 1-2 Cavehill (gehalten) *Zusammenfassung: Das Spiel verlief bis auf das Freistoßtor von Perle und das Strafstoßtor durch Wooney völlig ereignislos und unspektakulär. Erst das Elfmeterschießen brachte Spannung aber ebenso wie die Partie kaum Treffer. Wieder einmal scheiterten die Anglistaner an ihren Nerven. Saturnowitsch - Neu-Jugoslawien 1:1nV(0:0/0:0)/ 1:2iE *Krasiwia City (80.680)/ 21 Uhr am 22. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Matt 122´(SS), 1-1 Hammerstürm 130´ *Elfmeterschießen: 0-0 Shilling (gehalten), 0-0 Matt (daneben), 1-0 Hammerstürm, 1-0 Krabbew (gehalten), 1-0 Saamen (gehalten), 1-0 Kirilenkow (drüber), 1-0 Quic (gehalten), 1-0 Celénkow (gehalten), 1-0 Nordström (gehalten), 1-1 Tegetov, 1-1 Wörlström (gehalten), 1-2 Pokarov *Zusammenfassung: Das Spiel war fad, chancenarm und beide Teams wollten Kontern, aber niemand wollte angreifen. Erst in der Verlängerung versuchten sich die favorisierten Saturnowitscher als Spielaufbauende Mannschaft. Jedoch nutzen die Neu-Jugoslawen dies gnadenlos aus und Matt wurde im STrafraum gefoult. Den resultierenden Elfmeter verwandelte er trocken. Anschließend kamen die Saturnowitscher mit viel Glück zum Ausgleich, verloren aber die Nervenschlacht im Elfmeterschießen: Nur 3 von 12 Schützen trafen. Equator - Hochlande 2:3(0:0) *Monetia City (98.781)/ 17 Uhr am 23. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 van Persil 60´, 1-1 Nétan 85´, 1-2 Robbe 95´, 1-3 Colt 98´, 2-3 Carrías 100´ *Zusammenfassung: Die erste Hälfte verlief völlig ohne Höhepunkte und war die bislang langweiligste der WM-Geschichte. Nach dem Wiederanpfiff wurden aber beide Mannschaften aktiver und erarbeiteten sich gute Chancen. Eine von diesen mündete schließlich in der 60. Minute zum Führungstreffer für die Hochlande. Durch eine Unachtsamkeit in der Defensive gelang Nétan der Ausgleich, doch Robbe konnte sein Team abermals in Front bringen. Mit dem 3:1 durch Dirk Colt schien alles geklärt, aber die Equatorianer gaben nicht auf und erzielten den Anschlusstreffer. Trotzdem waren es die Hochländer die kurz vor dem Ende die letzte große Chance hatten und verdient als Sieger vom Platz gingen. Khana - Rosarussland 3:0(1:0) *Qualmhittn (75.705)/ 21 Uhr am 23. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Ackbar 5´(nFS), 2-0 Ackbar 53´, 3-0 Momo 82´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Khanaer waren von Beginn an überlegen und ließen ihren Gegnern aus Rosarussland keine Chance. Nur selten kamen die Rosarussen in die Spielhälfte ihrer Kontrahenten, wenn sie es doch schafften, dann waren sie ungefährlich. Khana siegte verdient und überlegen und zog als zweite axtrikanische Mannschaft bei diesem Turnier ins Viertelfinale ein. Hammerun - Schwyz 3:1nV(0:0/1:1) *Burgersdorf (73.824)/ 17 Uhr am 24. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Cronk 77´(FS), 1-1 Sharkiri 82´, 2-1 Ignisiesta 130+1´, 3-1 Cronk 130+3´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Hammeruner spielte ihr bewährtes Spielsystem, sodass die Schwyzer keine Chancen kreieren konnten. Nach vielen fehlversuchen gelang es Jungstar Cronk dann in der 77. Minute per Freistoß sein Land in Führung zu bringen. Danach nutzten die Schwyzer einen kleinen Moment der Unordnung im hammerunischen Team für einen Konter, der den Ausgleich brachte. Danach erspielten sich die Hammeruner zahlreiche Chancen, scheiterten jedoch mehrmals am Keeper der Schwyzer. In der letzten Minute gab es Diskussionen um einen Strafstoß für die Schwyz, jedoch stand vor dem Foul Sharkiri bereits im Abseits, sodass die Diskussion hinfällig wurde. In der Verlängerung spielte nur noch der Weltmeister, scheiterte aber sehr oft am schwyzerische Keeper und vergab somit 17 zwingende Chancen. Erst in der 130. Minute traf Kruste nach Zuspiel von Ignisiesta, jedoch stand Ignisiesta zuvor Abseits, sodass der Treffer nicht zählte. Doch die Hammeruner ließen nicht locker und bereits eine Minute später traf Ignisiesta zum 2:1 nach zuspiel von Coke. Der Ball passte dabei genau zwischen Keeper und Stange. Wieder zwei Minuten später konnte Cronk nach Freistoß von ignisiesta per Kopf treffer und das Spiel entscheiden. In der letzten Minute hatte Krusta schließlich noch das 4:1 am Fuß, scheiterte jedoch an Keeper Benagelter. Hammerun gewann etwas glücklich aber hochverdient. Hackistan - Hackedonien 3:2(0:2) *Korallia City (94.451)/ 21 Uhr am 24. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 McCaleb 7´, 0-2 McCaleb 17´, 1-2 Kjus 63´(SS), 2-2 Möspeis 85´, 3-2 Schweingeiger 94´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Hackistaner starteten zwar mit viel Druck fingen sich jedoch aufgrund ihrer Unachtsamkeit gleich mehrere Konter ein, sodass sie schnell 0:2 zurücklagen. Danach passierte in der ersten Hälfte nicht mehr viel, nach wiederanpfiff jedoch kam der Bermudameister in Fahrt und erspielte zahlreiche Chancen. ufgrund der starken Paraden des Torwarts der Hackedonier kamen die Hackistaner allerdings erst spät zum Ausgleich, fixierten dann aber auch gleich den Sieg. Viertelfinale Axtistan - Goldküste 3:1(1:0) *Citrau (110.000)/ 17 Uhr am 27. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Matao 15´, 2-0 Rémario 69´, 3-0 Rémario 92´, 3-1 Gigliga 100+2´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Axtistaner, die ausnahmsweise in Blau-Weiß spielten, waren von Beginn an die dominante Mannschaft auf dem Platz. Sie kontrollierten, kombinierten und brillierten auf dem Platz und zeigten einen Trick nach dem anderen (auch mit Luft). Vor allem Pokao verteilte tolle Pässe und tanzte seine Gegner regelrecht aus. Der Sieg hätte noch deutlich höher ausfallen können, doch die Axtistaner gingen mehr als nur verschwenderisch mit ihren Chancen um. Kurz vor dem Abpfiff erzielte Gigliga noch das Ehrentor für die Goldküste, es war auch der erste gegentreffer des Gastgebers im Turnierverlauf. Einen kleinen Rückschlag gab es aber doch, denn Júnior erhielt die Orangene Karte und wird somit Gelbgesperrt im Halbfinale fehlen. Iqualien - Neu-Jugoslawien 5:2(3:0) *Talavia (135.514)/ 21 Uhr am 27. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Büchlotelli 9´, 2-0 Büchlotelli 27´, 3-0 Ignise 45´, 4-0 Immobilie 66´, 4-1 Kirilenkow 84´, 4-2 Matt 96´, 5-2 Perle 100+2´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Neu-Jugoslawen konnten dem großen Druck des Uropameisters nicht standhalten und kamen kaum in die gegnerische Hälfte. Die Iqualiener nutzten ihre Chancen gnadenlos aus und vernichteten so ihre Kontinentalkontrahenten völlig. Vor allem Perle, der drei Vorlagen und einen Treffer zum Erfolg beisteuerte konnte überzeugen. Hochlande - Khana 3:2(1:1) *Pokur (134.000)/ 17 Uhr am 28. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Robbe 36´(SS), 1-1 Momo 44´, 1-2 Momo 54´, 2-2 Snijzzer 88´, 3-2 Robbe 96´(SS) *Zusammenfassung: Die Partie war ein offener Schlagabtausch, der sowohl schön anzusehen, als auch spannend war. Beide Teams agierten offensiv uns suchten das Tor. Den Khanaern wurden vor allem Unsauberheiten in der Verteidigung die zweimal zu Strafstößen führten zum Verhängnis. Dies verhinderte den ersten Einzug einer axtrikanischen Mannschaft in ein WM-Halbfinale seit 1986. Die Hochländer nutzten die Fehler und unkonzentriertheiten ihrer Gegner gnadenlos aus und gingen verdient als Sieger vom Platz. Hammerun - Hackistan 2:0(2:0) *Zuckerburg (300.000)/ 21 Uhr am 28. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Krusta 9´, 2-0 Cronk 48´ *Zusammenfassung: Entgegen aller Prognosen dominierten die Hammeruner das Spiel komplett. Nur zu beginn gab es Mini-Chancen für die hoch favorisierten Hackistaner, die jedoch durch die ausgezeichnete Verteidigung des Titelverteidigers zunichte gemacht wurde. Schließlich lieferte Ignisiesta einen genialen Pass in den Strafraum den Krusta in die Führung ummünzte. Danach gab es eine weiter Sturmphase der Hackistaner, die aber erfolglos blieb. Ab der dreißigsten Minute spielten nur noch die Hammeruner und Disco vergab einige vielversprechende Chancen. In der 48. Minute netzte Cronk per Kopf nach einer wunderbaren Hereingabe bei einem Freistoß von Ignisiesta ein. In der zweiten Halbzeit attakierten die Hackistaner deutlich früher und versuchten den Ball zu erobern, was ihnen jedoch in den seltensten Fällen gelang. Chancen konnte sich der Bermudameister während des gesamten Spiels keine erspielen. Die Hammeruner demontierten ihre Gegner und führten sie vor. Sie hätten locker auch mit 6 oder 7 zu 0 gewinnen können, doch René Falke, war der einzige Hackistaner am Platz der eine Spitzenleistung erbrachte. Nach dem Spiel sagte Toni Taqutiq, der Trainer der Hammeruner:" Wir haben geplant, WIR haben gespielt, wir haben gesiegt.". Halbfinfale Axtistan - Iqualien 2:0(0:0) *Talavia (136.000)/ 20 Uhr am 1. Juli 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Pokao 96´(FS), 2-0 Pokao 97´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Axtistaner starteten erwartet stark, wobei Magma den gesperrten Júnior ersetzte. Sie kombinierten wie verrückt und zeigten Tricks mit Luft, scheiterten aber immer wieder an der stahlharten Defensive der Iqualiener. Erst in der 27. Minute kam Pokao gefährlich in den Strafraum und wurde gleich gefoult --> Strafstoß. Unerwartet schoss diesen Rivalo der schon gegen die Goldküste vergeben hatte und scheiterte, nicht einmal das Tor traf er. Danach versuchten die Axtistaner mit Luft und Bodentricks zu Chancen zu kommen und spielten sich immer wieder Möglichkeiten heraus, scheiterten aber am eigenen Unvermögen diese Situationen auszunützen. Die Iqualiener hatten hingegen keine nennenswerten Möglichkeiten. Nach wiederanpfiff lief zunächst alles wie gehabt, doch gab es einen winzigen Moment lang Unordnung in der axtistanischen Verteidigung, was Perle sofort für einen Traumpass in den Strafraum zu Büchlotelli nutzte. Dieser nahm den Ball an, schoss aus der Drehung und versetzte die Zuschauer in Euphorie, die jenen Ball fingen. Diese vergebene zwingende Chance leitete eine weitere Offensive der Gastgeber ein. Immer wieder wurden die Axtistaner nun auch durch Standardsituationen, wie z.B: Freistöße gefährlich. Doch lange Zeit hielt die Abwehr der Uropameister wieder völlig Dicht. Viele Male wurden die Axtistaner leicht gefoult, konnten die daraus enstehenden Möglichkeiten aber nicht nutzen. In der 95. Minute gab es dann ein Foul an Pokao. Den Freistoß schoss er selbst, und zwar in einer unmöglichen Flugbahn mitetwa 180°-Drehung. Der Ball knallte mit voller Wucht unten an die Torlatte, sprang auf den Boden und von dort aus ins ober Netz, die Führung war perfekt. Nur eine Minute später dribbelte sich Pokao durch die gegnerischen Abwehrreihen und zirkelte den Ball genau an Keeper Hofa vorbei ins kurze Eck, sodass das Publikum ausrastete vor Freude. Anschließend gab es zwar Bemühungen seitens der Iqualiener, aber keine Chancen, sodass der Gastgeber den Einzug ins Finale verdient fixierte. *Sonstiges: Foulelfmeter vergeben (28. Minute), von Rivalo, neben das iqualienische Tor Hochlande - Hammerun 3:6(2:2) *Pokur (134.000)/ 20 Uhr am 2. Juli 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Robbe 10´, 1-1 Cronk 18´, 1-2 Krusta 38´, 2-2 Robbe 40´, 3-2 Colt 56´, 3-3 Disco 68´, 3-4 Coke 94´, 3-5 Ballonso 96´, 3-6 Ignisiesta 100+3´ *Zusammenfassung: Das zweite Halbfinalduell wurde zur bislang besten Partie der WM. Die Hammeruner waren spielerische weit überlegen, doch die Hochlaänder setzten ihnen alles entgegen was sie aufzubieten hatten. Schon früh kamen die Titelverteidiger zu ersten Chancen, trafen aber das Tor nicht, in der fünften Minute wurde Ignisiesta im Strafraum gefoult und es gab einen Elfmeter für die Hammeruner, den Ballonso präzise neben das rechte Eck setzte. Danch kamen die Hochländer zu einer Konterchance in der Robbe spektakulär fiel und so einen Strafstoß herausholte den er knochentrocken verwandelte. In der 11. Minute wurde Ignisiesta erneut im Strafraum gefoult und wieder vergab Ballonso den resultierenden Elfer. Nun schossen sich die Hammeruner auf die zurückgezogenen Orangen ein. Nach einer wunderbaren hereingabe durch Ignisiesta vollendete Cronk zum 1:1. Danach kamen die beiden Teams für einige Zeit nicht mehr zu wirklichen Chancen. Erst in Minute 34 kam der Titelverteidiger wieder gefährlich vors gegnerische Tor, es mangelte jedoch an kaltschnäuzigkeit. Ein gekünstelter Pass von Ignisiesta zu Krusta und dessen präziser Schuss an die Stange brachten die Führung. Anschließend konnte Robbe mit einer geschickten Finte im gegnerischen Strafraum ein Foul provozieren und den Strafstoß herausholen um abermals zu treffen. In der 46. Minute wurde ein reguläres Tor von Krusta nicht anerkannt. Dann kam die Pause. Nach wiederanpfiff fingen sich die sehr offensiv eingestellten Hammeruner bald einen Konter ein, den Colt zur Führung für sein Team nützte. Anschließend gab es ein Offensivfeuerwerk der Hammeruner die munter kombinierten und dominierten, sodass der Ausgleich durch Disco nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Die Hochländer waren nun völlig ausgeöaugt, weit zurückgezogen und von der hartnäckigkeit ihrer Gegner überrascht. Schließlich vollendete Coke eine Kombination von ignisiesta und Sico zur 4:3-Führung. Nach einem gelungenen Zuspiel vom aufgerückten Cronk traf Ballonso per Fernschuss zum 5:3. Danach resignierten die Uropäer und versuchten nur nch schlimmeres zu verhindern. Die Hammeruner kamen in der 98. noch einmal gefährlich vor das Tor, jedoch schoss Krusta van der Zar nur an und wurde ausgewechselt. In der letzten Spielminute gab es erneut einen Elfmeter für Hammerun, den Ballonso wieder vergab, doch noch in der selben Minute dribbelte sich Ignisiesta durch die gegnerische Abwehrreihen und netzte aus spitzem Winkel zum 6:3 ein. *Sonstiges: Foulelfmeter vergeben (6./ 12./ 100+3. Minute), von Ballonso neben das Tor, Tormann angeschossen, drüber. Spiel um Platz 3 Iqualien - Hochlande 3:2(2:0) *Óqen (138.000)/ 20 Uhr am 5. Juli 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Büchlotelli 3´, 2-0 Ignise 26´, 2-1 Robbe 64´(SS), 3-1 Perle 78´(SS), 3-2 van Persil 93´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Iqualiener starteten mit viel Druck und so konnte Büchlotelli nach einem zuspiel von Perle sein Team bereits nach 2 Muinuten in Front bringen. Danach versuchten die Hochländer den Druck zu erhöhen und rannten in der 10. Minute direkt in einen Konter der Uropameister, Ignise scheiterte jedoch an van der Zar. Eine viertel Stunde später kam Ignise glücklich im Strafraum der Hochländer an den Ball und netzte ein. Büchlotelli scheiterte in der 34. Minute am starken van der Zar. In der Mitte war das Spiel eher ereignislos und keine Mannschaft kam zu nennenswerten Chancen oder gar zählbaren Erfolgen. Erst ab Minute 60 wurde es wieder aufregender und Robbe wurde schlussendli8ch an der Strafraumgrenze gefoult, wofür der Schiedsrichter fälschlicherweise einen Strafstoß gab. Robbe traf zum Anschluss und die Hochländer erhöhten den Druck auf Hofa, van Persil scheiterte in Minute 70 knapp an Hofa. In der 77. Minute fingen sie sich erneut einen Konter ein, Blend verhinderte mit einem klaren Foul aber einen weiteren treffer, jedoch gab es einen Elfer für Iqualien, den Perle verwandelte. Anschließend warfen die Hochländer alles nach vorne, wodurch sie sich abermals einen Konter einfingen. Kastano scheiterte aber, traf nur die Querlatte. In der 93. traf van Persil schließlich mit einem genialen Kopfball zum 2:3, danach verteidigten die Iqualiener jedoch zu gut, sodass es keine weiteren Chancen vür die Hochlande gab. Eine Minute nach van Persils treffer schmetterte Büchlotelli noch ein wuchtiges Geschoß an die rechte Torstange der Hochländer, Torerfolge gab es keine mehr. Finale Axtistan - Hammerun 4:1(2:1) *Zuckerburg (372.000)/ 20 Uhr am 6. Juli 2014 *Schiedsrichter: Piero Giacculini (IQA) *'Axtistan:' Edi - Platon, Khales, Bardhi Firquiiq, Eren - Kronaldinho, Rivalo, Pokao - Rémario, Matao (67´ Kronaldo), Júnior/ Trainer: Horst *'Hammerun:' Iker Martillas - David Lopez, Carles Cronk, Gerard Pickel, Sergio Rammos - Xabi Ballonso, Xavi Calderón, Sergio Biscuit (81. Coke) - Disco, Andres Ignisiesta, Diego Krusta/ Trainer: Toni Taqutiq *Tore: 1-0 Rivalo 20´(SS), 1-1 Cronk 27´, 2-1 Rémario 31´, 3-1 Kronaldo 100+2´, 4-1 Rémario 100+3´ *Zusammenfassung (Ausschnitte des Live-Kommentars von Armin Winterklamm): Ja, nun ist es ajso so weit, der Gastgeber steht dem Titelverteidiger im Finale gegenüber und das vor 372.000 Fans, das Stadion wurde extra im Eiltempo noch einmal ausgebaut. Seltsamerweise steht Kronaldo nicht auf dem Feld. Und nun folgt der Anpfiff! Es geht gleich extrem schnell los. Ob es die erwartete Abwehrschlacht vor dem axtistanischen Tor wird? Aber nein, gleich der erste Vorstoß der Gastgeber, Rivalo auf Pokaooooooooooo - FOUL!!! Freistoß für Axtistan. Pokao - NEIN RIVALO! Knapp daneben. Jetzt versuchen es die Hammeruner, aber da hat schon wieder Kronaldinho den Ball. WUNDERBARER PASS!!! AUF POKAO! FOUL!! GELBE KARTE!!! Wieder Freistoß. Nun Pokao - schöner hereingabe! Aber Cronk köpfelt sicher wieder weg. Fernschuss von Rivalo! Achtung! Aber sichere Parade von Martillas - Ecke für Axtistan. Kronaldinho tritt uuuuuund - KNAPP DARÜBER VON MATAO!!! Glück für den bisher völlig unterlegenen Titelverteidiger. Drei gute Chancen in nur 6 Minuten! (...) Das Spiel ist etwas eingeschlafen in den letzten Minuten, die Axtistaner tun sich schwer Chancen zu kreieren, gegen die gute Defensive der Hammeruner. (...) Nun hat wieder Pokao den Ball und spielt ihn auf - FÜR PLATON!!! AN DEN PFOSTEN!! GEFÄHRLICHSTE AKTION BISHER! Misslungener Pass von Pickel - UND POKAO HAT DEN BALL! Viel Platz braucht der nicht, VIEL PLATZ BRAUCHT DER NICHT!!! FOUL!!! IM STRAFRAUM!!! ES GIBT ELFMETER FÜR AXTISTAN! Rivalo tritt an. Der hat schon einen vergeben, in diesem Turnier. ABER JETZT NICHT!!! 1:0 FÜR AXTISTAN! DER GASTGEBER FÜHRT! Jetzt versuchen die Hammeruner endlich selbst zum Torerfolg zu kommen. Noch ist ihnen nicht viel gelungen, aber nun ist Ignisiesta am Ball - und wird sogleich unsanft von ihm getrennt. Freistoß. Ignisiesta wird selber treten. ACHTUNG! TOR! Super Hereingabe von Ignisiesta und Cronk verwandelt seelenruhig zum Ausgleich. Und schon steht es wieder unentschieden. Aber die Axtistaner lassen das nicht auf sich sitzen. Schon ist Rivalo wieder in gefährlicher Position - spielt aber ab auf Pokao, der dribbelt sich durch bis in den Strafraum, legt noch mal ab - TOR! TOR! FÜR AXTISTAN! PERFEKT AUFGELEGT FÜR REMARIO! WUNDERSCHÖNER TREFFER, KEINE CHABNCE FÜR MARTILLAS. Jetzt wird es richtig knifflig. (...) Seit dem letzten Treffer keine guten Aktionen mehr. Beide Teams wirken etwas überrascht vom Spielverlauf. Und da ist der Halbzeitpfiff. Pause für die Kontrahenten. Wir geben ins Studio zu Analyse. *Halbzeit 2: Nun geht es weiter, können die Hammeruner noch einmal zurückkommen? Wieder ist Pokao am Ball - der will den Ball gar nicht mehr hergeben, schönes Dribbling! Gute Position! GUTER SCHUSS!!! KNAPP ÜBERS KREUZECK! JO BIST DU DENN DEPPAT! GIBZN SOWAS? (...) Nun ist wieder wenig los, eine eingeschlafene Partie, die Axtistaner warten auf Konter und die Hammeruner haben keine zündende Idee, wie diese Defensive zu überlisten ist. Nun wird endlich kronaldo eingewechselt! Schon nehmen wieder die Gastgeber das Spiel in die Hand und Pokao zu Rivalo - Rückpass - SCHUSS! LATTEEEEEEE! AN DIE QUERLATTE! WAS FÜR EIN GESCHOß!!! UNFASSBAR! UND WIEDER IST MARTILLAS CHANCENLOS! Nun kommen die Axtistaner wieder, sie wollen das ganze jetzt klarmachen, haben keine Lust mehr auf den Fehler ihrer Gegner zu warten. Und schon kommt der geniale Pass von Pokao zu Remarioooooooooooooo. Und Martillas. Super Reflex, das wär's wohl gewesen. Und wieder, jetzt Rivalo, hoher Ball auf Júnior, gute Annahme - SCHUSS UND - WIEDER MARTILLAS! GIBZ DEN DES?! UNGLAUBLICH, jetzt rettet er sein Team. Kaum Möglichkeiten für die erneut stark bedrängten Hammeruner, aber JETZT KOMMT DER SUPER PASS VON IGNISIESTA AUF KRUSTA! ABER ER TRIFFT NUR DIE STANGE! PECH HIER KNAPP VOR SCHLUSS! Und nun kommt Ignisiesta allein in den Strafraum - FOUL!!! FOUL!!! ELFMETER FÜR HAMMERUN!! IN DER LETZTEN MINUTE!!! WAS IST DENN HIER LOS: Ballonso tritt an und - EDI HÄLT! EDI HÄLT! EDI HÄLT! AXTISTAN ATMET AUF: BALLONSO VERGIBT! Und Kronaldinho macht das Spiel jetzt schnell. Gutes Zuspiel auf Pokao, der legt zurück auf Júnior, vor zu Rémario - Rückpass auf Kronaldo - TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3:1 FÜR AXTISTAN!!! Nächster Fehler von Coke - Pokao dribbelt vor - SUPER AKTION! PASS UND - TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! REMARIO MACHT DEN TITEL KLAR!!!! 4:1 FÜR AXTISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! WIR SIND WELTMEISTER! WIR SIND WELTMEISTER!!!! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUT GEMACHT JUNGS! UND JETZT STEHEN HIER ALLE UND FEIERN IHRE MANNSCHAFT! SIEG FÜR DEN GASTGEBER! SIEG FÜR UNS! AXTISTAN IST WELTMEISTER 2014! DA PFEIFT DER SCHIRI AB! ES IST VORBEI! Ich weiß nicht ob es sie interessiert, aber es war auch der 300. Treffer insgesamt bei dieser WM. Beste WM aller Zeiten! Sie glauben nicht was hier los ist! Ich sehe es, bin mittendrin und kann es trotzdem nicht ganz glauben! Niemanden hält es hier auf den Plätzen, auch die Fans der Hammeruner sind begeistert von diesem wunderbaren Kombinationsspiel und dem Titel für die Offensive. Beste Schützen *'Pokao (AXT): 8' *Rivalo (AXT): 3 *Júnior (AXT): 6 *'Rémario (AXT): 8' *Matao (AXT): 4 *McCaleb (HCD): 4 *Entic (HCD): 2 *Hunda (QPN): 3 *Requisito (MTG): 2 *Möspeis (HCT): 3 *Brillibert (HCT): 5 *Furzán (URW): 2 *Saúrez (URW): 4 *Karies (URW): 2 *Hungerndaa (HIG): 2 *'Robbe (HIG): 8' *van Persil (HIG): 5 *Colt (HIG): 3 *Snijzzer (HIG): 2 *Hammerstürm (STW): 4 *Shilling (STW): 4 *Donovan (USH): 2 *Tollédo (EQU): 3 *Nétan (EQU): 5 *Carrías (EQU): 4 *Matt (NJG): 6 *Krabbew (NJG): 5 *Lee (COR): 3 *K'enobi (ARM): 3 *Brat'hack (ARM): 3 *Teeháú´ (TAT): 4 *Pastoralesov (RSR): 3 *Tschabalalakow (RSR): 2 *Parasolow (RSR): 5 *Aggressivo (AXE): 2 *Cavehill (ANG): 2 *Wooney (ANG): 4 *Lenkrad (ANG): 2 *Gerfried (ANG): 2 *Cleane (BIR): 4 *McNight (BIR): 3 *Perle (IQA): 7 *Büchlotelli (IQA): 5 *Ignise (IQA): 3 *Grotto (SUD): 3 *Gangsta-King (KHA): 5 *Ackbar (KHA): 4 *Axtamoah (KHA): 2 *Momo (KHA): 3 *Pocbar (MON): 3 *Benziner (MON): 5 *Gurkhoff (MON): 2 *Wickel (HCK): 2 *Knuspi (SWY): 3 *Sharkiri (SWY): 3 *Krusta (HMR): 5 *Ballonso (HMR): 3 *Ignisiesta (HMR): 4 *Cronk (HMR): 5 *Disco (HMR): 2 *Coke (HMR): 2 *Meiecundimeez (CFZ): 3 *Drogla (GKÜ): 4 *Clarey (GKÜ): 2 *Gigliga (GKÜ): 2